My use of this account is for academic research. Computer Graphics Laboratory resources allow me to visualise macromolecules' 3D structures and gain insight into putative mechanisms for their action. I use these resources to run programs for testing various aspects of macromolecular interactions, such as docking, electrostatic properties, etc. My most recent work has focused on investigating models of enzyme action, particularly the effect of fluctuations in the free energy of reaction transition states on the overall reaction velocity.